Question: Calculate the quotient below and give your answer in scientific notation. ${\dfrac{7.80\times 10^{7}}{1.0\times 10^{4}}} =\ ?$
Solution: Start by collecting the significands and exponents. $ {\dfrac {{7.80} \times {10^{7}}} {{1.0} \times {10^{4}}} = {\dfrac{7.80}{1.0}} \times {\dfrac{10^{7}}{10^{4}}}} $ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= {7.80} \times {10^{7 \,-\, 4}}$ $= {7.80} \times {10^{3}}$